


Es ist zu spät

by eurydike



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydike/pseuds/eurydike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><span class="u">Kommentar der Autorin</span>: Der Titel kommt vom Lied "Apologize" von One Republic.<br/>Ich wollte es den Jungs ja nicht zu schwer machen, aber ich musste. Bin so froh, wieder in diesem Fandom zu schreiben.<br/>Beinhaltet Spoiler für "Days Of Future Past".</p><p><span class="u">Kommentar der Übersetzerin</span>: Ich bin auch froh, dass sie wieder Charles/Erik schreibt und mich dadurch zum Übersetzen animiert. Und erst beim Übersetzen habe ich gemerkt, wie sehr auch ich die beiden vermisst habe.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Es ist zu spät

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's Too Late](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689446) by [sasha_b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_b/pseuds/sasha_b). 



> Kommentar der Autorin: Der Titel kommt vom Lied "Apologize" von One Republic.  
> Ich wollte es den Jungs ja nicht zu schwer machen, aber ich musste. Bin so froh, wieder in diesem Fandom zu schreiben.  
> Beinhaltet Spoiler für "Days Of Future Past".
> 
> Kommentar der Übersetzerin: Ich bin auch froh, dass sie wieder Charles/Erik schreibt und mich dadurch zum Übersetzen animiert. Und erst beim Übersetzen habe ich gemerkt, wie sehr auch ich die beiden vermisst habe.

_Lebwohl, alter Freund._

_...Lebwohl, Erik._

Charles ist stark. Stärker als er will. Er blinzelt, berührt sich mit zwei Fingern an der Schläfe und reibt leicht darüber.

Charles möchte einen Drink. Er möchte das Serum. Er möchte, dass seine Beine nicht mehr wehtun und er die Stimmen in seinem Kopf nicht mehr hört.

Er sitzt in seinem Stuhl am Fenster. Draußen ist es sonnig und hell und die Geräusche neuer Schüler dringen an seine Ohren und in seine Gedanken. Letzteres tut immer noch weh, obschon er diesen Muskel in den vergangenen Monaten wieder mehr benutzt hat.

Er streicht sich mit einer Hand – der freien Hand – die Haare zurück und beobachtet Hank zum Fenster hinaus, der gerade einem kleinen, rothaarigen Mädchen die Treppe herauf hilft, dessen Eltern mit finsteren Blicken hinterher laufen. Beim Ärger der Eltern dieses unschuldigen Kindes, die seiner Andersartigkeit so intolerant gegenüberstehen, kommt ihm fast die Galle hoch. Er schließt die Augen und öffnet sich...

Das Mädchen blickt zu seinem Fenster herauf, ohne ihn zu sehen, aber es zieht die Augen zusammen und reißt Hank an der Hand, worauf Hank stehen bleibt und das Mädchen weiter zum Fenster starrt.

_Ich bin Jean._

Charles lächelt.

_Willkommen, Jean. Ich bin Charles._

Jean gestattet Hank, sie ins Haus zu führen. Ihre Eltern springen in ihren Wagen zurück, die Erleichterung auf ihren Gesichtern klar zu sehen und in ihren Gedanken zu spüren.

_Charles, warum sind Sie traurig?_

Er macht die Augen auf, stößt sich vom Fenster weg und bricht die Verbindung mit geübter und schmerzvoller Beherrschung ab.

________________________________________

_Lebwohl, alter Freund._

_...Lebwohl, Erik._

Er schreckt schwitzend auf, die Decken haben sich ihm völlig entfesselt um die Glieder gewickelt. Ungeschickt schiebt er sie weg und hebt sich in den Stuhl, der neben dem Bett steht. Das Fenster ist hoch geschoben und er rollt hin, die Räder verursachen auf dem Hartholzboden kaum ein Geräusch. Charles schiebt die Vorhänge beiseite und betrachtet die Leere vor dem Haus, nur Nachttiere sind zu hören und die Gedanken, die er noch nicht ganz aussperren kann.

Erik hatte seinen Helm zurückgelassen.

Charles hätte ihn ausliefern und ihn der Regierung überlassen sollen.

Auch wenn Erik nicht für den Tod des Präsidenten verantwortlich war, auch wenn Erik von Verlust und Schmerz dazu getrieben worden war, genau wie Charles auch.

Warum aber war es Erik nicht möglich gewesen, das Gute in anderen zu sehen, warum hatte er immer nur die dunkle Seite der Menschheit gesehen? Hatte ihn seine Gefangenschaft denn nichts gelehrt? Hatte er dort nur mit wachsender Wut seine Zeit abgesessen, bis da nur noch Verbitterung und Missgunst gewesen waren und nichts mehr von dem, was Charles gekannt hatte?

Charles kennt die Antworten auf diese Fragen: Dazu braucht er keine besonderen Kräfte.

_Shaw zu töten, wird dir keinen Frieden bringen._

_Frieden war nie eine Option._

Logan hatte Charles gesagt, dass er und Erik Logan gemeinsam zurückgeschickt hätten.

Wann würde das sein?

So viele Jahre mit Kämpfen vergeudet.

Gott, er will mehr vom Serum.

Hinter ihm geht das Licht an und auf einmal ist er nicht mehr allein im Zimmer.

„Du lässt nach, alter Freund.“

Charles richtet sein Gesicht und wendet den Stuhl, den Schock, die Wut und alles andere versteckt er hinter der schnell in sich errichteten Wand. Nie darf er die Konzentration wieder so sehr verlieren. Es ist viel zu gefährlich.

„Du hast dich schon verabschiedet, Erik. Was willst du?“

Charles packt seinen Stuhl und rollt sich mit höchster Anstrengung langsam und sachte nach vorn, er darf nicht aus dem Stuhl springen, wie er es gerne möchte, und dem anderen Mann einen Hieb verpassen oder etwas anderes tun, was er dann viele Jahre lang bereuen würde. Aber Logan hatte _gesagt_ , dass sie ihn gemeinsam zurückgeschickt hätten.

Der Wind spielt mit den Vorhängen, Erik kräuselt die Lippen und verschränkt die Arme. Er trägt eine elegante Uniform, die mit Platten aus kugelsicherem Material versehen ist (nicht, dass er die bräuchte), seine Haare sind länger, als Charles sie in Erinnerung hat, ein Bartschatten bedeckt sein Gesicht und auf einmal ist er ganz nah bei Charles, legt seine Hände auf die von Charles auf dem Stuhl. Er hat seine dunklen, dunklen Augen zusammengezogen und Charles versucht, eine seiner Hände zu heben, um ihn zu _lähmen_ , aber das lässt Erik nicht zu. Charles _könnte_ es auch ohne Berührung, aber das wäre weitaus schmerzhafter und so weit möchte er nicht gehen, wenn Erik dabei ist.

„Ich habe versucht, mich bei dir zu entschuldigen.“

Charles schnaubt mit einem Lachen. „ _Darum_ bist du hier? Komm schon, Erik.“ Er wendet das Gesicht ab und beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. Nach all dieser Zeit?

_Mir steht der Sinn nicht nach Spielen, danke._

„Ich lasse Dinge nicht gerne unerledigt, Charles. Das solltest gerade du wissen.“ Eriks Augen bohren sich in seine, Augen, die Charles viel zu gut kennt, und Charles könnte Erik zwingen, ihn loszulassen, aber die Wärme von Eriks Händen auf seinen hat er einfach zu lange nicht mehr gespürt. Er zögert und schluckt. „Du bist ein Heuchler, weißt du das?“ Das ist nicht wirklich eine Frage. „Du lässt alles hinter dir, das dir in dem Moment gerade nicht von Nöten ist.“

Erik lässt ihn los.

Charles rollt sofort zurück und dreht sich dem Fenster zu. „So wie mich, zum Beispiel.“

Im Moment, als er die Worte ausgesprochen hat, will er sie auch schon wieder zurücknehmen, aber dazu ist es zu spät. Er schüttelt den Kopf, die Überbleibsel des Serums und das jahrelange Trinken beeinträchtigen seine Fähigkeiten immer noch, auch wenn er schon seit ein paar Monaten sauber ist. Aber er möchte es. Möchte versinken, damit er das hier nicht spüren oder sich ihm nicht stellen müsste. „Warum hast du dich von mir aufhalten lassen?“ Er dreht leicht den Kopf, nur genug um zu sehen, wie Erik sich ihm langsam nähert.

„Weil ich dich kenne.“

Er lacht wieder. „So gut, dass du mitten in der Nacht her kommst, zu mir allein, wo es doch noch andere gäbe, bei denen du dich entschuldigen müsstest.“

„Du bist der einzige, der zählt.“

„Ich bin... Ich verstehe dich nicht, Erik!“ Diese Worte brechen ihm regelrecht über die Lippen und er dreht sich wieder um. Sein Ärger wächst, viele Jahre des Ärgers und von _Ich bin allein, du hast mich verlassen_ füllen sein mächtiges, aber verrostetes Hirn und er rollt sich direkt zu Eriks Füßen, platziert seine Hände, presst sich nach oben, dehnt seine Kraft aus und berührt Eriks Gedanken. Erik hebt mit etwas weiter aufgerissenen Augen eine Hand und jetzt steht Charles, auf Augenhöhe mit Erik, seine Beine schlottern, aber er blinzelt und behält eine geistige Hand an Eriks Gedanken und an seinen Kräften.

Erik lacht,

„Und wer ist jetzt der Heuchler?“

Charles lehnt sich nach vorn, packt Eriks Kopf, führt Eriks Gesicht an seines und drückt seine Lippen so fest auf die Eriks, dass blaue Flecken entstehen könnten. Auf diesen Teil hat er keinen Einfluss, Wut, Leidenschaft und _du hast sie mir weggenommen und mich verlassen_ übernehmen die Kontrolle über seine Gedanken und seine Durchblutung und er lässt von Eriks Hirn ab und wartet auf den Sturz.

Aber Erik hält ihn freiwillig fest, fährt mit seiner freien Hand durch die langen Haare an Charles' Hinterkopf und webt sich die Strähnen um die Finger. Er zieht fest an Charles und Charles knurrt und beißt Erik in die Unterlippe. Der Geschmack nach Eisen und Erik verwandeln das Knurren in ein Stöhnen, das er erst ein paar wenige Male von sich gegeben hat, nur mit diesem Mann.

Die Metallgegenstände im Zimmer zittern und schweben und das Fenster schlägt zu. Charles meint, das Glas müsste bersten, aber es bleibt ganz.

„Ich habe versucht, mich zu entschuldigen“, keucht Erik schließlich, reißt sich weg, schnippt mit den Fingern und setzt Charles wieder in seinen Stuhl. „Du hast mich nicht gelassen.“

„Ich glaube kaum, dass es dafür eine Entschuldigung gibt, Erik“, murmelt Charles. „Es ist zu viel.“ Er versucht, nicht zu schwer zu atmen, doch es gelingt ihm nicht. Er widersteht dem Drang, sich über die Lippen zu fahren.

Erik sitzt neben Charles' Stuhl, auf dem Rand von Charles' riesiger Matratze. Er ist ganz starr, aber Charles kann seinen Herzschlag hören und spüren. „Ich wüsste nicht, dass ich mich jetzt noch entschuldigen müsste.“

Charles' reißt seine blauen Augen auf, die sich ungewollt mit Tränen füllen. In letzter Zeit weint er viel zu schnell. Vielleicht, weil er das Serum nicht mehr nimmt, aber er weiß es nicht. „Wie kannst du so was sagen?“

„Du bist anders. Stärker. Mein Kommen mag dir entgangen sein, aber ich glaube kaum, dass das wieder passiert. Du änderst dich, Charles. Bestreite das nicht.“

„Ich hasse nicht alle“. _Nur ein paar_.

„Ich hasse nur die, die uns unterdrücken wollen. Das weißt du, und ich bin nicht hier, um darüber zu sprechen.“

Erik erhebt sich und er sieht älter aus, als Charles ihn je gesehen hat. „Ich habe versucht, mich zu entschuldigen.“

Charles schließt die Augen. „Ich weiß.“

Erik ist bei seinen Füßen, die Uniform, die er trägt, ist dunkel, weich und macht keine Geräusche. Seine Hände liegen auf denen von Charles und Charles' Kraft flackert hell auf, er spürt alles, was Erik je gefühlt hat – Dinge, die er weiß, und Dinge, von denen er keine Ahnung hat, und er kann den Fluss nicht stoppen, reißt die Augen auf, ringt nach Atem, die Tränen fließen und laufen ihm über die Wangen und alles, was er spürt, sind die Verluste und Schmerzen, die Erik in den vergangenen zehn Jahren gefühlt hat, das ist ihm bewusst und er kennt diesen Mann, aber er kann es nicht mit den Dingen in Einklang bringen, die Erik getan hat, und entreißt Erik seine Hände und vergräbt sein Gesicht in ihnen.

„Du hast mich verlassen.“

„Ja.“

„Du hast sie mir weggenommen und mich verlassen.“

„Ich weiß, Charles.“ Die Worte kommen wie eine weitere Kugel, dieses Mal erreichen sie sein Herz. Ganz egal, ob er Eriks eigene Zerstörung in ihnen mitfühlen und mithören kann.

Charles hebt den Kopf.

Erik schluckt, wendet den Blick aber nicht ab.

„Aber du wirst nicht bleiben.“

„Nein, Charles.“

„Warum?“

„Wir wollen nicht dasselbe, alter Freund. Charles.“

„Wir könnten es wollen.“

„Du hast selbst gesagt, dass wir das nicht tun.“

Der Tag am Strand hat sich für immer in Charles Erinnerung eingebrannt. Er kann den Schmerz in seiner Wirbelsäle spüren und wie sehr es weh getan hat, zurückgelassen zu werden, und er schlingt seine Finger um die Eriks.

„Ich könnte helfen...“

„Nein. Nicht mehr.“

Erik lehnt sich nach vorn, küsst Charles erst auf den Mund, dann auf die Stirn und steht dann auf. Charles Hände sind kalt und leer. „Du hast mich ihnen nicht überlassen. Das bedeutet mir mehr, als ich sagen kann.“ Er schreitet zum Fenster, macht es auf, lehnt sich hinaus, betrachtet den Horizont, der sich rosa und pink färbt. Ein neuer Tag, den Charles nicht allein überstehen will.

„Das hätte ich nie getan. Das hätte ich nicht tun können. Aber Erik...“. Charles unterbricht sich. Was kann er noch sagen?

„Es tut mir leid, Charles. Was passiert ist.“

Charles nickt. Er weiß, dass es Erik mehr als leid tut, denn das kann er spüren. Und irgendwie macht es das schlimmer.

„Ich weiß, dass es dir leid tut.“

Erik dreht sich nicht um und in gewisser Hinsicht ist Charles ihm dankbar dafür. Er glaubt nicht, dass er es schafft, Erik noch einmal ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Lebwohl, alter Freund.“

„Lebwohl, Charles.“

Charles rollt sich zum leeren Fenster und schließt es gerade dann, als die Sonne aufgeht, ihn blendet und ihn dazu zwingt, sich die Hände vor die Augen zu halten. Erik ist schneller weg, als er denken kann.

Charles ist stark und er hat es ohne das Serum, ohne Alkohol, ohne Raven und sogar ohne Erik so weit geschafft.

Es ist ein neuer Tag und er will nur ins Bett zurück krabbeln und ihn ausradieren.


End file.
